


Dream Sequencing.......What Does It Mean?

by Elishaje



Category: B.A.P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: Okay, so he isn't my bias, but my second bias wrecker(my bias is Yongguk and my bias wrecker is Daehyun) Himchan has been appearing a lot in my dreams recently.In the latest series, he played 2 prominent roles.





	Dream Sequencing.......What Does It Mean?

**Author's Note:**

> I am a very spiritual person and so I am sure that these dreams have a deeper meaning....not because I am a B.A.P fan, but in the way that they happened. All comments are welcome!!!

DREAM 1: I start off in an auditorium, where Jongup and Zelo are sitting to my immediate right and there are some people to my left chattering excitedly about the play we are going to watch. The lights are dimming down, indicating that the show is about to start- but for some reason I am irritated because I have been trying to hold a seat for Daehyun and he is taking too long at the concession stand hahaha.

There is a lady that wants to sit in that seat(the seat that I am holding for DH), and she is getting ruder and ruder as the actors in masks and holding musical instruments come on stage to start the show. Youngjae's head pops up next to mine( he leaned forward from the seat behind me) and says something rude to the lady(on my behalf), and she pulls out her phone to make a phone call-

-then one of the actors steps offstage and takes off his mask, and it is Himchan. The spotlight is now on me and Himchan, and he takes the woman's phone and says to her, "How can you be so rude when clearly you are in Daehyun's way?" and another spotlight reveals Daehyun, carrying A LOT of snacks, hurrying down the aisle, trying not to drop anything. 

The lady stammers out an apology and bows quickly before running off, and I say thanks to Himchan as Youngjae hits Daehyun on the ear for being late. As they start bickering, Himchan hands me a tambourine  and says,"I trust you to hold this. I trust you to play it well," but I was surprised and I fumbled it. I managed to save it and start hitting it in rhythm to the drum player on stage, and Himchan pinches my cheek in a brotherly way before joining the rest of the actors on stage. I heard Yongguk say something, but I didn't see him in the audience, I just knew he was close by. I woke up shortly after that.

DREAM 2: I am sitting in a circle with B.A.P and some of their stylists and fashion coordinators. It is clear that a concert or something has just finished, because the boys are all doing what I imagine to be what you would do after a show: Daehyun and Youngjae are eating apples while wiping makeup from around their eyes, Jongup is peeling a fake tattoo off of his neck, and Junhong is calling someone on the phone. Yongguk is drinking an iced beverage while looking for a hair clip or something, and the rest of us are just chatting around and stuff.

(You know how when some dreams start, you just already KNOW what your role is in the dream?Just that inherent feeling?Yeah, it's crazy, I know.)

So I knew that I was like, a rookie props mistress.(in real life, that's the person that has to find all of the objects to make a scene. For example, if you wanna shoot a music video in the library, I have to find old books, lamps, weird chairs, plants, and then set them up). I knew that I had just recently started working with B.A.P.

Himchan is still dolled up from the show. He hasn't started wiping off his makeup or un-pinning his hair, any of that. I am talking to a team member when he says,"Hey-rookie!!! Come help me set up a picture. I want to capture my beauty on camera."

I laugh and go over to some Christmas lights to drape around his neck, and I said something really cheesy like, "Himchan-ssi, you are already pretty, but you would be absolutely gorgeous if you took off all of that," and I did like a vague gesture to his makeup and pink hair, and he gets quiet and walks off.

He doesn't really say anything to me for a while, and I get sad because I think that I have offended him. The staff orders chicken, beer, and pizza, and we have like a mini party in the waiting room.

I am standing up to get a refill of soda, when Hinchan taps me on the shoulder carefully,"Rookie, how's this?"

I turn around, and Himchan is dressed in casual clothes, no makeup, tousled hair, and his signature rabbit smile. I am so happy that he is dressed down that I hug him quickly before pulling away and apologizing, and he just laughs.

So he hands me the lights and has me do all sorts of poses with them, bending in ridiculous angles so that the lights give him enough brightness for that perfect selfie he wants.  
 I go through like 17 poses, but he shakes his head, "Yah Rookie, that's not right at all!!"

On like the 20th pose, I am literally entangled in  gold and white Christmas lights, and somehow I have ended up with my head on his chest as we lay on the sofa together. He raises his camera,satisfied, and says something like,"This is perfect-you should've done this from the beginning."

I sigh, "Well, I am glad you had fun, please get me out of this." I start to untangle my legs from the cord, and Himchan shifts so that we are both sitting up,".......You know, you don't have to leave so soon. I am not a real bad guy."

I have just gotten one hand free, but he takes his hand and carefully lays it on top of my free one, and I look at his face but he is looking at his phone, where his Instagram page is open. He is looking at the picture he just took. I am not in it at all, but I don't mind.

I scoot away from him and free the wires from my waist, working my way down slowly.( I don't know how I did it, but I practically had a mermaid tail with all of those wires around my legs.)

He hesitates before uploading the picture, then he sighs and runs frustrated fingers through his hair, "Look, sorry. You helped me a lot. Thanks." I just nod, and bend down to struggle with the cord some more(the loooooong cords you decorate the Christmas trees with hahaha).

For some reason, the sounds of the party start to fade away and I yawn. I give up on my legs, sit back in the chair, and close my eyes for a nap. 

The couch cushion directly next to mine dips, and I feel Himchan scoot closer to me and he lets out a deep sigh,"......Don't worry. I will protect you."

I laughed and move to put some space between us, my eyes are still closed. I feel my back being lifted, like someone is putting their arm around me, and then his hand is gently tilting my head so that I am resting on his shoulder. There is a soft click, like someone's just taken a picture, and then I feel the warm air from his mouth as his lips brush against my forehead in a kiss. He is speaking quietly, "I am tired of this. I am tired of us having to hide WHAT we are."

I am confused when he said 'what'instead of 'who', so I open my eyes to see his face do something.....weird. 

His face starts to morph into something else (a vampire,werewolf, some supernaturally dark creature) and when he catches my surprised face he quickly goes back to a sad human face- and then I woke up.

WHAT DOES ALL OF THIS MEAN? AAAAH


End file.
